Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), such as balloons, quadcopters, and gliders, offer a way to deliver broadband connectivity over large areas. UAVs can transport components for creating a communications network base station (BS) and be fitted with antennae and other communications hardware. A UAV fitted in this manner may be referred to as a UAV-assisted base station (UAV-BS) device.
UAV-BSs can provide a fast and efficient way to deploy a communication network that delivers broadband data rates in low-altitude platforms. Potential applications include delivering temporary (or even long-term) broadband access where it is needed, such as for public safety communications (PSC) after fires, terrorist attacks, or natural disasters. UAV-BSs are well-suited for such PSC scenarios due to their mobility and cost efficiency.
There are challenges in delivering broadband access through UAV-BSs. Such challenges include signal interference, attenuated signals, and pilot contamination. Because of their mobility, UAV-BSs offer possible solutions to these problems that do not exist in traditional antennas having fixed locations. In addition, similar to other methods of wireless data transfer, UAV-BSs may be fitted with multiple antennas that can strategically emit a variety of signals to maximize data transmission efficiency. Therefore, there is always a need for methods, apparatuses, and systems that can optimize the location and signal transmissions of UAV-BSs to obtain higher quality and faster data transfer.